


在线上

by Greenplay



Series: 钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Office Romance, Phone Calls & Telephones, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 全文其实挺短的，一共五节，只翻了前四节。有授权但AO3贴图有点麻烦，授权在LOF。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: 钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	在线上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660241) by glamaphonic. 



——五个醉酒的夜里，罗伊·马斯坦打电话给莉莎·霍克艾

·第一夜·

电话像汽车喇叭一样把她从梦中吵醒。莉莎吓了一跳，然后恼火起来。她摸索着床边桌子上的台灯，试了三次才终于按到开关。那光线压得很暗，但还是扎伤了她的眼睛。

她下床时没穿拖鞋，腿脚都是光裸的，反正起居室/厨房不过几步之遥。铃声响到第七下的时候她终于抓起了听筒。

“你哈？”她的声音困困的。

“嗨，是我。”那边传来的声音很低，或许过于沙哑了些，但还是一下子就听出来了。

“大佐？”莉莎立马警觉起来。“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

她心算了自己穿好衣服全副武装所需的时间，一边考虑着是穿军服还是常服好。

“不，不，什么事也没有，”他保证道，拖长的音节让她脑中不禁生出了怀疑。

“……你醉了吗，大佐？”

对面一阵沉默，接着是轻微的哼声和那边听筒的摩擦声。

“我可看不见你摇头，大佐，”过了一会莉莎说道。

“大概是有点醉，”他承认了。

“你原本想打给谁，大佐？”莉莎随之一声叹息。“我是霍克艾中尉。你打错电话了。”

“嗯。我想是打错了，”他终于说，听起来比刚才清醒多了。或许尴尬感跟热咖啡一样有效。“晚安，中尉。”

“晚安，长官，”莉莎答道，但他已经挂了电话。

·第二夜·

他其实并不常喝醉，他在这方面并没有问题。他只在应酬时才饮酒，五点钟前从不碰，一个人时从不喝。只不过这次灌了几杯之后——足以让哈勃克和布莱达嘲笑他的程度——清醒时觉得不应该做的事现在好像也没什么不可以了。

好吧，其实就只有一件事而已。

他发现自己坐在车里，脸颊枕着双手，趴在方向盘上，车钥匙插在打火口上一动不动。

白龙酒吧离霍克艾住的公寓并不远，要不是这样也不会打给她了，只不过这个说法连他自己都不知道是不是相信。时间还不算很晚，但他的视野每隔一会就变成重影，去电话亭的路上也摇摇晃晃的。他并没吵醒她。她的声音清醒又警觉，不带一点迷糊，于是罗伊毫不惊讶地看到她半小时内就出现在车窗前。

她指节敲了敲玻璃，但他并没摇下车窗，而只是打开了门。他退开让她坐进驾驶座，但退得还不够，两人的腿部贴在一起，她的手放到方向盘上时能戳到他的胳膊。或许他错估了他们之间的距离，又或许他并没有错，不过她也没抱怨，于是他就待在那里，贪婪地沉浸在她身体散发的热度里。

她启动了车子，引擎发出嗡嗡的响声。罗伊闭上眼睛，头懒散地靠在座椅上。

“你对我真好，中尉，”他说，又睁开眼睛，脑袋歪向她。

“当然，长官，”她略微赞同道，眼睛盯着路面。

现在她的头发能扫到他的肩膀了，比几个月前那不上不下的尴尬长度稍长一点。他问过她为什么要留长发，但她只是含糊地耸耸肩。金发垂下来遮住了颈部的线条，他想要把头发拨到肩后去，用手摸摸她的颈动脉。幸运的是，他的手并没有听从主人的心意，于是那戴着手套的指尖只笨拙地碰上她的肩膀，然后又落回自己的腿上。她的双手坚定地握着方向盘，眼角向他投出询问的眼神，以为他是想碰她的肩膀。

“今晚的音乐很棒，”罗伊说，好像觉得她很有必要知道这个。“吃的也不差。”

“你也应该来的，”他加上一句。

“你是在约会，长官，”她提醒道，在十字路口平稳地转弯。

罗伊耸了耸肩，坦率又懒散的样子。

“你还是应该来。”

“我可不这么认为，长官。”她的指节一边操纵方向盘一边收紧。

他喜欢她的手。他总是想象着，她手掌和手指上会不会有经年训练而生的厚茧，可是一直找不到借口去碰一碰。他只知道她的手很稳，他可以把一切托付给它们。他已经把一切托付给它们了。

于是出口的是：“我喜欢你，”虽然他这时想的是她的手。

“谢谢你，长官，”她表情冷漠地说。

“不，我的意思是——我觉得你非常，非常……”他说，一边开始唤起自己的全副魅力，像毒蛇一样准备出击。

“我觉得你非常，非常不清醒，长官，”她打断道。

罗伊很颓丧，不禁轻哼了一声。

“我没那么醉，”他任性道，但还是当作自己刚才什么都没说。

她嘴上浮现出一丝隐隐的微笑——即便是她也会笑，当她发现什么特别好玩的事情时。通常这笑容都是因为他，本来应该很让人困扰的——被当作笑柄并不光彩——但其实又不算困扰。他们到了罗伊的住处后，她帮他一路上楼，但是既没有触碰也没有撑着他。刚才那段时间让他清醒了些所以也不需要借力，不过她还是站得很近，甚至比平时要近。又或许是因为他现在全副注意力都在她身上才这么觉得而已。酒精通常来说会麻痹人的感觉，但她在的时候就完全失效了。

他打开锁走了进去，没有关门。正相反，他在对方走开之前先转过身把钥匙扔给了她。

“已经很晚了，”他说，“自己开车回家吧。”

他扔得偏了，但她还是轻松接住了，然后犹豫地盯着钥匙看了很久。

“拜托你，”他这么说，却不知道要为什么这么说。

她眨了眨眼睛，说不定还短暂地闭上了一会——很快就睁开了，但还不够快——然后她放下手，什么也没有说。

“谢谢你，”罗伊忽然脱口而出，仿佛她帮了个大忙，因为她会把车开回家，而不是一开始就专程为他而来。

莉莎没有笑，她很少笑，但她微微歪了歪头，嘴角因此而显出了一丝弧度。

“我明天早上七点来接你，大佐，”她说，然后下了楼，无视了背后的抱怨声。

他把头靠在门柱上，看着她离开了。

·第三夜·

“你要知道，现在真的已经过了打电话给女孩子的时候了，罗伊，”莉莎颤声说。

“你不会已经厌倦跟我说话了吧，伊丽莎白，”他答道。

莉莎能听到对面隐约的音乐声，和人群里嗡嗡的交谈声，还有餐具碰撞的声音，衣物摩擦的声音。他还在酒吧里，用酒吧的电话，看起来一定很显眼。但她一点也不担心。大佐很善于装醉，这点很方便行事。而且以她所见，今晚也不需要太多伪装。问题在于，她并没预计有什么事值得这样大费周章——不过就是批下来几个略显奇怪的调职令，其实没多大变动只是让他去中央而已。但他的声音听着十分快活而做作，他还叫她伊丽莎白。

“当然不会，”她说，然后假作不高兴的语气好让电话那边听到，“我刚听杰奎琳说你今晚在忙呢。”

他笑得很大声。

“大概吧，不过我想你了。”

“杰奎琳可没说你很寂寞哦。”

一点也不难想象他脸上那欠揍的笑容。

“你不在的时候我总是很寂寞，伊丽莎白，”他衷心地说。

他放低了声音，她能想象到对方正弓着背，小心地把听筒压紧的样子。她忽然想到，也许他这么多话是因为喝得太醉了才觉得这很好玩的吧。

“你知道你是无与伦比的。”

莉莎咬着唇沉默了，沉默得未免太久了。

“是吗？”她问，但并没有等他回答。“你想要什么，罗伊？”她想调笑地说出来，可结果却是带了点恼意，伊丽莎白的面具褪下，莉莎的本体浮出水面。

他笑了。“好吧。告诉我你现在穿的什么衣服。”

一开始像个玩笑，可到了句尾却卡在了喉咙里，显得未免太重了。他很快地吸了口气，一心期待着。

她其实也想告诉他，想靠进厨房餐桌旁的椅子里，低语着说出那些自己都认为傻透了的话（她觉得那些话有可能让罗伊脸红……让他从头到脚都热起来），若不是自己有这样的想法，她现在的感觉也没那么糟。

于是，莉莎高声笑了——或许那是人类所能发出的最虚伪的笑声。

“你可真坏，罗伊，”她尽量掩饰道，“身边有人的时候还开这种玩笑。”

“没那么坏，”他答道，“你不能听什么就信什么啊，伊丽莎白。”

“当心哦。如果你继续这么说话，我可能会开始觉得你是认真的了。”她的声音完全不受控制地掉了一个八度，听起来比莉莎还莉莎。不过，也许他们只有在对方面前才会这样表演吧。

“谁说我不是认真的了？”罗伊问，压低了声音。“告诉你一个秘密，伊丽莎白：虽然别人不这样看我，但我其实是个专一的人。”

她笑得喘不上气来了。

“我可不信。”

“这算是邀请吗？”

说不定是，这也意味着是时候挂电话说再见了。

“哦看现在什么时候了。我得走了，罗伊，”她拉远了一点话筒，只留下几个字，“玩得开心。”

她盖下电话，杀气腾腾地盯着它看了五分钟之久，生怕他打回来——他敢。

他没有。

·第四夜·

“我告诉你，这不可能，”罗伊抗议道。虽然他怀疑抗议可能无效，但如果这么轻易就放弃他就不是自己了。

都是自作孽。他之所以会出来只是因为修斯也在，尽管他知道喝醉的修斯比清醒的修斯还要讨厌兼八卦好几倍，不过他想就一个晚上，老朋友再怎么样也不至于出格到哪去。显然，无知者是有罪的。

“当然可能啦！”修斯快活地大声说。

他一只手甩在罗伊肩上，假装要靠他撑着但实际上完全可以自己走路，不如说其实是压着罗伊往前走才对。

“为什么要我先来？”罗伊质问道。

在他右边，布莱达正心满意足地缓步走着，罗伊明显感觉到他打算袖手旁观。

“因为你是我们的老大，”布莱达说。

罗伊气结，修斯拍拍他的背，把罗伊往前推了几步到人行道上，然后再紧紧抓住他押着人往前走。

“没错！你得给我们带头做个好榜样，不是吗？”

罗伊不明白这种事算哪门子好榜样，不过今晚很多事情他都不明白就是了。最奇怪的一件是，修斯把大好的酒吧间同僚聚会变成了知心哥哥的情感咨询，可他们谁也没在谈恋爱。

比如修斯说起自己是如何差点错过格雷西亚的——他见到对方后等了整整一小时才开口提约会——虽然罗伊觉得没什么大不了的，但故事的细节和真正所指，即遇见真爱时要紧紧抓住这一点却击中人心。布莱达听得不住点头，法尔曼的样子特别阴沉，哈勃克因为想起了上一个或者不知道第几个前女友而湿了眼睛。看来这种体验的确非常普遍。

不过他还是搞不懂修斯那“活在当下”的忠告到底是怎么变成了现在这个状况：罗伊得带头打电话给那个“离开我的女人”，然后开始“建设美好未来”。

“女人是不会离开罗伊·马斯坦的！”罗伊撑着最后一丝尊严宣称，而修斯只是把他撞进了电话亭。

“来嘛罗伊，肯定至少有一个的，”修斯说。罗伊敢发誓那家伙的眼睛里有光芒一闪而过。

罗伊停了很久，看着同事们满怀期待的样子，他们脸上的红可不止是因为喝了酒，还有各种不怀好意。

“好吧，”他说，尽管他比所有人级别都高，但也免不了被欺负。他伸出一只手，法尔曼早把硬币准备好了。

他本来想打给凡妮莎的——她会很乐意逢场作戏，以满足部下们那邪恶的好奇心，而且她听到自己的声音也会高兴的——然而他的手指似乎比大脑还醉，莫名其妙地就按下了霍克艾的电话。

电话响了五下，罗伊已经有点不知所措了，然后很快开始希望她不要接电话，那样他就不用解释，然后又希望她接起来，因为他知道那间小小的公寓哪里都听得到电话响而如果她在的话肯定会接，然后希望她在家，因为如果她不在家的话就意味着她拒绝了跟自己——大家——出来，那就一定是跟别的人在一起，而他讨厌这种感觉。

响第六下的时候她接了，稍微有点喘不上气。

“你好？”

“你好，”罗伊答道，一边试着想出一个新的暗号，好告诉对方这是个恶作剧，是某个无良的好朋友非要趁人之危。

他什么也没想出来，不过当莉莎再次开口时这也不重要了。

“你把我从浴室里叫出来有什么事吗，大佐？”她问道，就差没叹气了。

此时此刻简直没有比这更糟糕的台词了，有好一会，罗伊那眩晕而无防备的大脑完全无法运转。当然，除了想象力那部分，他的想象力非常生动地描绘出那幅画面：莉莎站在她家的厨房里，浑身湿漉漉的，只抓着一条可耻的小小浴巾，水珠从她颈上肩上滑落，陷入胸前那道沟里，然后顺着臀部的曲线慢慢流下，仿佛情人的双手般恋恋不舍。

“呃，”他说。

“大佐，你还好吗？”不知道的人可能以为这只是例行公事的问句，但罗伊比任何人都了解她——比任何人都了解她，也从未像了解她那样了解其他人。他听出了那简练话语中暗藏的细微担忧，还有隐隐的警惕和坚决。就在那电光火石的一刹那，他明白自己无法再否认了，无法再推拒，也无法再自欺欺人。他知道自己对她的感觉，而那些话已经卡在了喉咙里。那感觉在他的脉搏里断断续续地跳动，让他比以往任何时候都要渴望。（或者说他一直以来都是这么渴望着，因为他一直以来都是这么了解她。）

然而确切来说，他其实骗了修斯和大家。罗伊·马斯坦从未让她们——她——离开自己。他把她留在尽可能近的地方，不去触碰，而且试着忽略他们之间依然存在的距离感和沉默。

“我很好。你呢？”他机械地回答，好像在练习电话礼仪似的。

“大佐，”她说了一句，只说了这一句。既是问句，也是恳求，也是命令。

“我——我——你——”罗伊想说，然后吞了吞口水什么也没说出来，因为那些应该说的话他一句也不想说。

然后，哈勃克一把夺过听筒。罗伊花了好一会，向一个根本不信的神祈祷，祈祷莉莎把之前的沉默当作挂电话的暗示。

“小姐，大佐想说的是，”哈勃克对着听筒大声说，“他爱——————你！他想的只有你而且他想——”

哈勃克忽然停下，脸上刷地一下没了血色，一双眼睛睁得不可思议的大。

“少尉？”

罗伊没有去看其他人的反应。他只是盯住哈勃克的脸，那家伙一边点头一边喃喃着“嗯”和“没事”，还有一声局促的笑以及一句“再见”。

他把听筒扔回给罗伊，坏坏地看着对方，然后一根手指戳了戳罗伊的肩膀。

“你太犯规了，大佐！”哈勃克大声道，咧嘴笑了起来。“竟然打给霍克艾中尉想躲过一劫。我说，你应该有更好的表现才对啊！”

哈勃克的笑声似乎打破了尴尬的气氛。其他人在震惊与狂笑之间危险地来回徘徊，然后全体选择了后者。罗伊半是被人推着出了电话亭，然后轮到哈勃克。法尔曼笑得有点喘不过气来，好像还不够似的，布莱达则笑弯了腰。修斯一直在拍打罗伊的背，简直都要打肿了，但更令人不爽的是，他眼中那该死的光闪得越发危险了。

罗伊也笑着——笑得太大声以至于听起来有点空洞——就好像他不是被开玩笑的那个。他试着说服自己，整个晚上那些家伙们脸上“太懂”的表情都只是幻觉。

TBC


End file.
